It is known that these apparatus cannot operate without making use of liquid reagents, which comprise, at least the following: an isotonic diluent, a lysing agent and a detergent. These products are traditionally packaged in bottles or containers and, in order to use them, they have to be drawn off from each container via hoses which are extended by rigid tubes so that they can reach the bottoms of the reservoirs. Air must also be able to enter each container. Analyzer start-up is thus subject to a number of delicate connection operations; furthermore, once it has been connected up, the analyzer, with its hoses and the said associated reservoirs, is more difficult to displace.
It is especially to overcome this drawback that the Applicant has devised a system for the compact storage and the distribution of reagents which is fitted to one side of the apparatus and automatically ensures connection of the product-containing reservoirs to the analyzer. Furthermore, the device in question causes the residues to be connected to a special container, without this involving any increase in the volume of the whole.